


chilly days

by gaytimetraveller



Series: aimless tatsujun fluff [1]
Category: Persona 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: Tatsuya and Jun go out for a while, Jun wears the wrong boots.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi welcome to things i didnt expect to write today

“Tatsuya?”

“Mm?” Tatsuya looked up from his phone, to find Jun with a bag in his hands; Eikichi’s birthday present.

“I found the eye palette Michel wanted, you ready to go?”

“Yeah,”

The two of them walked out of the mall, thankfully in walking distance from their place, especially considering the weather was getting chillier and chillier by the day. Even though it wasn’t actually snowing yet, Jun was bundled up in several layers, even with a scarf and hat to top it off. Of all the things Jun could deal with, the cold wasn’t one of them. Half the time he ended up sick if he was out in the cold too long, not to mention he got cold a hell of a lot easier than Tatsuya did. As far as Jun was concerned Tatsuya was a human heater.

Of course, Tatsuya, being a human heater, was barely in a sweater. Jun latched onto his arm, trying to leech as much warmth as he could, even if he was in a sweater, a winter coat, thick socks, insulated pants, a scarf, and a hat.

Halfway home Jun started slowing down, eventually stopping. “Oh no…”

Tatsuya looked down at his (frankly quite tiny) boyfriend, confused and concerned. “You okay?”

Jun sighed and rocked back and forth on his feet. “I wore the wrong shoes…these ones are killing my ankles,”

“Does it hurt much?”

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry,” Jun tried to start walking again, only to rather abruptly be picked up by Tatsuya. “Tatsu wh-what are you doing? Won’t you get sore l-later?” Jun stumbled over his words, trying to process everything as his boyfriend quite effortlessly carried him down the sidewalk.

“Doesn’t matter, I don’t want you getting hurt,” Tatsuya murmured, flustered as he always was when things got sappy.

Jun quietly blushed and smiled. “You know, you’re too sweet for me,” he mumbled. “You’re so kind,”

When they got home Tatsuya didn’t even set down his boyfriend to open the door. Instead he put him down on the couch, and flopped down next to him. Jun threw off his outer layer of winter gear, carefully laid Michel’s birthday present on the coffee table, then grabbed the quilt off of the back of the couch and wrapped himself up in it. Tatsuya threw an arm over his shoulders, and Jun snuggled in closer. After only a few minutes Tatsuya was already drifting off.

“Tatsuya?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you, a lot,”

“Mm…love you too.”

Moments later Tatsuya fell asleep, and although Jun was tired he didn’t quite have his boyfriend’s ability to sleep nearly anytime and anywhere. He settled for cuddling up to him instead, enjoying the quiet and the warm, and started to drift off as well.

(Neither of them could bring themselves to care when they woke up well past dinnertime and ended up still awake well past midnight, it was definitely worth it.)


End file.
